wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Some Useless Draconic Emotion Called Love
Some Useless Draconic Emotion Called Love is a small one-shot by Lucky about some rather strange dragons in an even stranger circumstance. Without further ado, enjoy! ---- It was a normal day for the scienceborn. Everything ran smoothly, the scientists still feared it as usual, and it's sphere of influence was steadily growing. Yet... Oscillation felt a certain unease in the air, as if something were to immediately come to harm it. It did not like it, and sought to find the source of this danger immediately. Pacing in it's lead-lined cell, it began to spread out it's psychic 'bubble,' searching for a dragon without the proper protection that was still weak enough for it to control, even with the lead dampening it's power. Several times, it came up with the other six scienceborns, but it wasn't in the mood for their whining again. Besides, they wouldn't know what it was either. They could just as well also be in immediate danger. Not that it cared at all for their well being, past their potential to be parts in a much later plan. The time to escape will come soon. It hadn't worked out all of the variables to make it a viable option. Eventually, it settled on a low-rank worker that was carrying some sort of chemical. At Oscillation's command, it stopped and observed the chemical in question. It was, as far as it knew, a kind of psychoactive drug, to invoke vivid hallucinations and deep feelings that a dragon would normally never feel on a regular basis. It was initially confused by this. What was a chemical like this doing in a lab, where the dragons were kept in a controlled environment until the next test? Was this the next experiment? It kept the link up in order to figure out what was going to happen, but just as the dragon holding the drug entered a room, a few scientists with syringes burst into the cell, quickly holding down Oscillation before it could fight back. Not that it mattered, since most of the damage it did was psychological. With a frown, it noticed the proper headgear that they had on. These were clearly higher ranked than the dragon it had been linked up to. Passing over the syringe, the dragon gently injected the liquid into the scienceborn's neck, and instant dizziness followed. "It would be easier to gas you, but since we aren't sure it would last long enough, you'll have to make due with a shot," the scientist grunted as it pulled out the needle and waved the other dragons away. Immediately, the NightWing knew it was a heavy-duty sedative, in order to keep it out enough to do... whatever they did. It was quite a change in Oscillation's plans, but it could adjust it accordingly. At least whatever they did to it wouldn't be permanent. The low-pay worker came in with the chemical, holding it gingerly. The same scientist plucked it out of his claws, and smiled dryly at Oscillation, who's vision was fading quickly. "Oh, I can't wait to see how you react to this..." Then the sedative kicked in, and Oscillation slumped to the ground. * * * * * Blinking a few times to get used to the fluorescent lights once again, Oscillation sat up slowly, observing it's new surroundings. It was dismayed to find that there was hardly any dragons nearby to leech information from, but there was one rather close by that didn't have protection from it's prying mind's eye. It would look into seeing what that dragon knew shortly. It turned around, noting the space wasn't too big, yet wasn't stifling either. Probably space for four dragons at most, if they sat close together. It kept on turning, it's eyes landing on the door at the far side. Nothing else except for that, though from the strange throbbing feeling on the inside of Oscillation's skull, it knew that the Scientists were expecting something from him. On both sides of the room, there were reflective parts of the wall. Oscillation knew that those were windows, and that they were observing it, though their insistence on making the occupants inside completely obscured was something new. The throbbing was getting worse. Oscillation knew it was them, without a doubt. Suddenly, from the other side of the room, a dragon walked in. Oscillation froze. Something was threatening to burst it's skull now, and it was starting to cause noticeable signs of pain from the dragon. The dragon was Kraken. It sighed, quickly shuffling through any of his memories that it didn't already know from it's long-time occupation inside his head. Nothing much, though it seemed it was brought in here for no exact reason and didn't even know that the NightWing was in there as well. "Oscillation?" He asked, staring at it strangely. "Ermm... What are you doing here?" It blinked, yet it couldn't get it's eyes off Kraken. "Does it matter, since you are here?" it blurted suddenly, and quickly it's claws covered it's snout. What... was that. It was as if the words came tumbling out. As if the facade, kept up for years, was breaking. More words tumbled out, and Oscillation was starting to genuinely wonder what was put in it's system while it was out. "Did I ever mention how pretty your eyes are?" It spoke haltingly, taking an unwilling step forward. Kraken stood there in shocked silence, taking slow steps backwards, back towards the door. It wondered, through the fog that was starting to form between it's mouth and it's brain, whether that psychoactive drug had caused it to hallucinate and think these things... this could in no way be real. It tried a little harder to intercept what it was saying. "Or the fact that out of all the sentient beings within the one mile radius, you are the one I would least want dead?" Alright, close enough. It would have rolled it's eyes, but everything seemed to be controlled by some invisible force. Suddenly, the light shined on it, and it realized something. The feeling in it's chest... the pounding in it's head... it couldn't be... Something more than the scientists interfering... Something it had on it's own, that the drug was bringing out. It leaped at Kraken, intent on getting an answer from it even if it had to claw him to death, but fell short. Oscillation laid, shuddering, at the terrified SeaWing's claws. Even now, Oscillation was still getting more information. Irrational anger wasn't it's technique, and it was a rather useless in terms of productivity overall mental health. Funny, that of all dragons, Oscillation was the one thinking about it's own mental health. Kraken, needless to say, was scared out of his mind, clutching the tiles behind him as if he could build a tunnel and get out of this new Oscillation's range. His purple eyes stared at it, asking just one question in them. What has gotten into you? It felt it's grip on the hard, cold logic that it was so good at. Crazed senses, like how it's breath smelt and how unkempt it's scales were gripped it. Others, such as what the other dragons thought of it, also started sneaking in. What is happening? It mentally screamed, but it was cut off by a wave of guilt and self-doubt. At this, it started scooting closer to the SeaWing. He seemed to be seriously considering the digging idea, and his claws were almost cracking the tile. It's claws touched his, and it looked up in his eyes. The emotions... it was overwhelming the dragon. It was starting to give in... "You really are the greatest thing this lab has made..." It smiled, though this one wasn't quite as forced as the other gibberish it was spouting. "In fact, if I were to say... The greatest thing I have ever laid eyes on..." It started sitting up straighter, getting up off the ground and almost reaching Kraken's head height. It's forked tongue flicked out a little. Kraken was still terrified, but he managed to squeak, "Thanks..." He started clambering down from his little perch up on the edges of tiles, though he still didn't relax. Oscillation, taking the chance, did the impossible. It dived for him, wrapping it's black wings around him and pulling him in for a tight hug. The bubble rising in it's chest popped, filling it with euphoria. All rationality lost, all hints of it's former self locked away, it purred almost cat-like. Kraken, to his credit, only looked half scared to death. Then, upon seeing what it was doing, the color came back to his face. It smiled again, flicking it's tongue out again and rubbing it's face against his. It didn't even know what it was doing anymore, and finally it broke away. But not before placing a kiss on his snout. Kraken swayed a little... and fell flat on his face, all color drained and his eyes blank. He had fainted. Or something. Oscillation hummed happily, and scooted next to him, wings over his back. It then settled down with him. Darkness came swiftly. It knew it was just by being around it's beloved. Only much, much later did it realize that at that point they were both gassed. * * * * * A scientist came into the room, almost laughing out loud at the sight. Oscillation, claw in claw with Kraken, and both fast asleep. He dutifully separated the two, and Oscillation gave an audible sigh of dissatisfaction. At this, he hid another grin. When it next wakes up, it would be back to trying to kill them all as well as demanding brain bleach. The drug worked better than expected, causing unactivated parts of the dragon's brain to set off at once. A larger dose, and it would both announce it's love for the first thing it saw and ask for a marriage, the names of their kids (three is a number usually heard), and simultaneously start imagining everything as shades of ultramarine and lime green. And yes, those were from repeated trials. As for including Kraken... Well... when compared to the others, it was reasoned that they place in the dragon that both knew it best and was least likely or least able to kill it. Oscillation would be virtually defenseless under the influence, and any dragon could take advantage of it. At least the Animus SeaWing was mostly harmless during his off periods. He slung the NightWing over his shoulder, knowing that there was enough painkiller along with the psychoactive drug to keep it from feeling pain if it was dropped from a cliff. It muttered deliriously, giggling a little with it's arm draped over his back. He shuddered. Oscillation was probably even creepier under influence. After both of them were returned to their proper cells (Who knew Kraken could be so heavy...)the dragon returned to the group of scientists that were busy writing notes. "It was a success," He panted, grinning almost as widely as the NightWing. The Head Scientist nodded. "Excellent. We must improve upon this design. I would feel we should bring up the dose a little higher next time. Probably more to induce happiness. I'd say our next test subject is... Oh... Maybe the IceWing?" The scientists in there smiled. The dragon, again, shuddered. That unlucky dragon was in for a wild experience, if it was able to incapacitate the worst of them in a matter of minutes. He almost felt bad for them. * * * * * Oscillation blinked, immediately alert. What... happened... It remembered only flashes of it. Weird feelings... Strange images... something about lime green... And Kraken. It also felt terrifically hungover, and upon getting up felt the world spin and was forced to lie back down. What... happened... yesterday? Why did it feel so weird...? And why was the only thing that he remembered clearly the image of Kraken? Category:Artificially Created Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Luckybird7765) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)